Deuil
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] Adiós, Kagura, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

ϟ Fic en respuesta al reto propuesto por _Agatha Romaniev_ en el foro **¡Siéntate! **

**Link: **topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido.

* * *

**Deuil.**

_Tokio, Japón. 10 de junio del 2004._

_Se escuchaban sirenas por todo el lugar. La policía trataba de mantener a la gente alejada, pero les era casi imposible. Los periodistas y los civiles curiosos deseaban acercarse más, los primeros para tomar fotografías y los otros para fascinarse ante una escena tan macabra como la que era aquella._

_Tirado en el suelo y sobre un gran charco de sangre, se encontraba un hombre, junto a lo que parecían ser restos de un cuerpo humano._

_—Nos informan que a las 14:07 horas explotó una bomba cerca del puente... —decían todas las cadenas de noticias nacionales, relatando seriamente lo que había sucedido. Y verdaderamente era un acontecimiento horrible: "Un valiente padre había tratado de salvar a sus dos pequeños hijos en vano. Los niños habían sido víctimas del impacto del atentado sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera él."_

_Kagura dejó caer el vaso que tenía en su mano, haciendo que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos cerca de su tacón. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas ante aquella imagen en el noticiario. En la parte inferior, y en grandes letras blancas, se elogiaba el gran "sacrificio" que había hecho un padre por sus hijos. Se descubrió temblando de la rabia mientras cientos de cosas pasaban por su mente. Había sido algo totalmente inesperado, pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la santificación de ese hombre, Naraku, ese maldito cobarde imbécil que jamás arriesgaba su trasero por alguien más, ni siquiera por sus propios hijos._

_El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Oprimió el botón de Aceptar, pero no habló, no podía._

_— ¿Kagura? —Era una mujer la que se escuchaba al otro lado, casi inaudible por el ruido de las ambulancias, policías, periodistas y peatones—. Oh, cariño lo siento tanto... —se trataba de su madre, tenía la voz quebrada—. Supongo que ya estás enterada, ¿te han llamado ya de la policía? ¿En dónde estás?_

_Kagura apretaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza, y hablaba arrastrando las palabras. —Diles que paren —susurró, estaba temblando de nuevo._

_— ¿Qué paren qué, cariño? —preguntó la mujer aún más preocupada._

_—Diles que paren de ponerlo como el héroe._

_—Pero..._

_— ¡Diles que paren de ponerlo como un maldito ídolo! —Gritó con fuerza—. ¡Diles que él no es más que un cobarde, un maldito cobarde! ¡Él no intentó salvar ni a Kanna ni a Hakudoshi!_

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado desde ese entonces? ¿Diez años, tal vez? El caso era que, incluso después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el dolor y la pena seguían presentes.

Le dedicó una mirada desafiante, frunciendo el ceño y alzando levemente el mentón, como dando a entender que ahí la tenía. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Por otro lado, él sonreía socarronamente. ¡Ja, maldito engreído! No había cambiado un ápice. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan sonriente precisamente con ella, sabiendo todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado? ¿Acaso no sentía remordimiento o algo parecido? Su falta de tacto la hizo enfurecer aún más, no podía perdonarlo.

—Quita esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu rostro —escupió con todo el odio que podía, cosa que hizo que él ensanchara su mueca de descaro y se acercara un poco más. Alzó una ceja y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar feliz de verte, mi querida Kagura? —Habló en un tono demasiado meloso y sarcástico para el gusto de la mujer—. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, y ahora te encuentro como mera casualidad en medio de la calle, ¿será obra del destino?

—Vete a la mierda tú y tu destino, Naraku.

El aludido carcajeó y negó levemente con la cabeza. —Sigues teniendo una actitud demasiado rebelde para mi gusto —comentó y la detalló de pies a cabeza—. Vaya, ¿después de tanto tiempo aún vistes de negro?

Kagura jadeó. Ese maldito hombre era el único ser en ese planeta que lograba hacerla enojar hasta el punto de colorarse de la rabia. No sabía qué odiaba más: si su actitud de _me importa un culo todo_, o su descarada confianza e indiferencia, junto a su porte arrogante. No le iba a dar el gusto de verlo regocijarse creyendo que la tenía en la palma de su mano. Oh no, las cosas eran muy diferentes, ella era una persona libre de él, libre como el viento.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —contestó señalando con la cabeza las ropas oscuras del hombre, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que este siempre ha sido mi estilo.

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa cínica, la había aprendido de él. — ¿Ah, sí?

Naraku apretó la mandíbula. Esa mujer no se atrevería a mencionar lo que había sucedido en el pasado, ¿o sí? Ambos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, después de todo, era un recuerdo que los atormentaría por el resto de su vidas, y que era inevitable que no se hiciera presente al encontrarse cara a cara. Vale, no es que a él le importara mucho, pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos para soportar que esa mujer del demonio se lo sacara en cara a plena calle, sería demasiado incómodo para todos. Ladeó la cabeza confiado. No, ella no lo diría, no podía ser tan...

—Pensé que lo hacías por el remordimiento de haber matado a nuestros hijos.

¡Perra! Apretó los puños con fuerza. Creía haber tenido la situación dominada por unos momentos, pero sin advertirlo ella se había revelado. Ya no era la misma Kagura de hacía unos años.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso en todo esto, Kagura? —Ella alzó una ceja, esperando a que él se contestara su propia pregunta. Francamente, no le veía nada de gracioso a la situación—. Que no me importa ni un poco.

Entonces, ella no se pudo contener. ¿Cómo podía contenerse? Sentía tanta… ¡Impotencia!

— ¿Qué no te importa? —exclamó—. ¿No te importa haber presenciado como ambos eran descuartizados frente a tus ojos? ¿No te importa que ni siquiera hubieras podido hacer nada para impedirlo? ¡Solo eres un maldito cobarde que buscaba salvar su propia y miserable vida sin importarle ni siquiera la de sus hijos!

Naraku no pudo evitarlo y la agarró de los hombros fuertemente. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, confrontándose: dos rabias muy diferentes. Kagura no hacía más que forcejar para zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible, él era más fuerte. Siempre lo había sido.

—Cállate —susurro de forma amenazante sobre los labios de la mujer—, y jamás me vuelvas a llamar cobarde.

Kagura arrugó la nariz. —Cobarde... —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Maldito y desgraciado cobarde! —le gritó—. ¿Cómo mierda esperas que le llame a un tipo que usó como escudo a sus dos hijos? Pero claro, eso es lo que has hecho toda tu vida: utilizar a las personas a tu conveniencia. ¡Incluso si se trata de tus propios hijos! ¿Estás orgulloso de lo que hiciste? ¿Estas orgulloso de haber dejado morir a Kanna y a Hakudoshi?

Naraku por fin la soltó de un empujón brusco y cuando habló, lo hizo de la manera más cruel que pudo, de esa manera en la que sólo él podía hacerlo.

—Te lo repito, querida Kagura. No me importa en lo más mínimo lo ocurrido. No me importa haber usado a esos dos para mi defensa, no me importó en ese entonces, no me importa ahora y nunca me importará —finalizó con una sonrisa macabra de medio lado—. Además... ¿de qué te las das? ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar ya todo este teatro de _"buena madre"?_ En serio, me está dando ganas de vomitar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Naraku miró al cielo y luego negó con la cabeza, dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas cínicas. —Oh, pobre Kagura, ¡pobre madre desamparada! —dramatizó. ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! —Dijo mirándola con esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo—. Si yo soy un cobarde, entonces tú eres la más vil mentirosa, querida.

Kagura mantenía los puños apretados, reprimiendo las ganas de asestarle una bofetada. ¿Ahora a qué mierda se refería ese idiota? No le gustaba para nada que la acusaran de tal manera, y menos él que no tenía ningún maldito derecho.

¡Increíble! Diez años, ¡diez putos años y él seguía creyéndose su dueño! ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella era todavía su maldita esclava? Definitivamente jamás habría podido imaginar que el rencuentro con ese bastardo iba a ser de tal manera. De hecho, jamás había planeado tal encuentro. Hubiera preferido morir antes de ver su irónica cara de despreocupación otra vez. Lo odiaba tanto…

—Ya escúpelo y deja de jugar conmigo, Naraku. No sé de qué diablos hablas.

— ¿No lo sabes? —insistió él sarcásticamente—. Bien, déjame refrescarte la memoria: nuestros dos hijos mueren, tú me acusas de ser un cobarde y lloras sumergida en el dolor por la pérdida. Todo bien hasta ahí, eres una madre ejemplar. ¿El problema? Que no te dolía en absoluto…

Antes de que Kagura pudiera protestar, él la interrumpió y prosiguió—. Oh sí, estuviste afectada varias semanas por Kanna, pero... que yo sepa, nunca te vi derramar una lágrima por Hakudoshi. ¿Por qué? Él también era tú hijo... ¿Acaso te dio igual que él muriera? ¿Acaso _deseabas_ que él muriera?

Kagura no fue capaz de controlar sus impulsos y le aventó una bofetada a en aquella sonrisa detestable. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo diablos de atrevía?! Él se sobó la mejilla irritada, pero sin quitar su malévola expresión. Sabía que había ganado, le encantaba verla humillada y dolida ante él. Era lo que merecía.

—Nada más que decir, Kagura. Esto confirma que lo que digo es verdad.

—Me vale mierda lo que digas, él era mi hijo.

— ¡Vamos, cariño! Ambos sabemos que nunca fue de tu agrado. ¿Por qué? Porque era exactamente como yo: un maldito bastardo al que no le importaba nada. Admítelo, estuviste agradecida de que yo te lo quitara del camino... ¿Sabes qué? Hasta llegué a pensar que si hubiera muerto solamente él nosotros seguiríamos juntos, después de todo el sexo era increíble.

Kagura lo escrutó con repugnancia. Era un ser despiadado, cruel y asqueroso, su sola presencia le daba nauseas. Lo odiaba muchísimo, lo odiaba como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y sentía que no podía controlar las ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle todo aquello?

— "_Admítelo, estuviste agradecida de que yo te lo quitara del camino…"_ —recordó sus palabras. De acuerdo, Hakudoshi no era su persona favorita en el mundo. ¡Era la copia exacta de Naraku! Un maldito bastardo enano de pelo blanco, que pensaba y actuaba igual que su padre. Era despiadado, cruel, frío, cínico, malvado... y aunque era su maldito hijo, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía hacia él.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo Naraku podía referirse a ellos sin remordimiento alguno? No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo. Vale, que a ella le doliera más la muerte de Kanna no era ningún pecado (ni sorpresa), ¡pero a él no le importaba ni mierda ninguno de los dos! Aunque habían pasado más de diez años él seguía sin derramar una lágrima por sus hijos muertos en su lugar. Ya bastante había tenido que sufrir ella al verlo actuar como el buen padre que nunca jamás había sido frente a los medios de comunicación. ¿Cómo podía llamarla mentirosa a ella?

No, no podía pasar un segundo más delante de ese hombre. No soportaba ver esos ojos calculadores ni ese rostro sarcástico lleno de mentiras. Se enfermaba de solo oler esa maldita esencia que desprendía. ¡Naraku era como veneno para ella! Él era veneno puro que recorría cada parte de su ser, enfermándola y llenándola de rencores.

Y mierda, sacarse ese veneno había llevado un buen tiempo. Y justo cuando se creía libre de él, se lo encontraba en la calle a plena luz del día. Al verlo podía sentir cómo poco a poco se infiltraba nuevamente aquel odio en su sangre, todo ese rencor y ese asco se tomaba su ser nuevamente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces, se sentía cada vez más inferior e indefensa, cosa que no podía permitirse ante él. Naraku la había controlado durante años, la había tratado casi como su maldita esclava y había abusado de ella hasta el cansancio. ¿Por qué cuando por fin tenía su libertad, él venía como si nada y con unas cuantas palabras y unos cuantos gestos la hacía querer caer nuevamente en la desgracia y el sufrimiento que ya había superado? No le iba a dar el gusto, no más.

Se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y, usando el mismo tono amenazante que él había usado antes, susurró sobre sus labios: —Sí, estoy feliz de que lo quitaras del camino, porque no soportaría vivir con tu doble el resto de mi vida. ¿Pero sabes qué hubiera sido mejor? Que también tú hubieras muerto ese día. Eso habría sido perfecto.

Naraku no hizo más que celebrar. Esas palabras para él no eran más que halagos. _Oh, Kagura... dulce Kagura._

La mujer se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino lejos de aquel hombre infernal, deseando no volverlo a ver jamás. —Adiós, Naraku.

Ya no le quedaba nada por decirle a esa mujer. Sinceramente no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, ella tenía razones suficientes para arder en el fuego del infierno. Quizás, el destino los haría encontrarse de nuevo, entonces tendría otra oportunidad para echarle carbón a sus heridas. Por primera vez se quedó callado y no le respondió, al menos nada que ella pudiera escuchar.

_«Adiós, Kagura, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío.»_

* * *

**.**

**N/A: **Uf, sufrí con este fic, en serio o.ó, aunque espero que al final quedara bien. Agatha, tú ya me dirás que opinas. El Naraku/Kagura nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero ahí se hace lo que se puede. (?

Estoy consciente de que Kagura puede que haya quedado un poco OoC, pero supongo que se justifica con lo que pasa en la historia. Después de todo ella siempre ha sido un poco más «humana» que Naraku, respecto a eso de los sentimientos.__  
__

La frase del final es de una película/libro que adoro, llamado _Lolita_. La frase original dice _«Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, pecado mío._»,__ pero creo que eso de "luz de mi vida" quedaría muy OoC en Naraku, así que por eso lo quité y le dejé lo otro solamente. Tenía que poner obligatoriamente esta frase, en serio. (?

El título «Deuil» significa «Luto» en francés. Ya es bastante obvio porqué le puse así.

Y no puedo terminar esta nota sin darle las infinitas gracias a mi beta (la mejor *O*) Claudia Gazziero, que a pesar de estar enferma cumplió con ayudarme y corregir mis errores, además de aguantarme casi todos los días molestándola con el fic. xD ¡Muchas gracias, Clau! (L)

Sin más, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y no olviden dejar un review. (:

**Eva.**


End file.
